Fallen Arm
The Fallen Arm (Japanese: , Ochita Ude) is the left arm of Mechonis that got chopped off in the fight with Bionis prior to the events in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the home of the Machina. The island is where Fiora reunites with the group. After the events at the Mechonis Core, the Fallen Arm is the only area on Mechonis that is accessible until the next playthrough. Story Shulk jumps off Galahad Fortress to save Fiora, and the rest of the party falls after the platform on which they are standing breaks off of the fortress, landing in the ocean near the arm in the process. Shulk has a dream where he is falling down a hole and someone that looks like him is standing there. He wakes up, and looks around for Fiora. After he finds her, he drags her out of the Mechon suit and goes to collect some water. After he collects the water, he tries to make Fiora drink, which fails. Then, he drinks some water, but keeping it in his mouth, then pouring it in Fiora's, giving her a kiss, which wakes her up. At first Shulk stills thinks it is someone else, but she touches his face saying "My first kiss." An ecstatic Shulk hugs her. Meanwhile, Reyn and Sharla are in a small place. Reyn seems to have lost some courage but Sharla gets him together again. Dunban, Riki and Melia are walking with Melia getting tired. Riki notices this and asks the party to take a break. He goes to catch a fish and Dunban asks if he is tired or if he is covering for Melia. Riki agrees and asks Dunban what is wrong. Dunban then tells him about Fiora and how he looked after her for most of his life. Later, Reyn and Sharla meet up with Shulk and Fiora. After exiting the large tomb, Shulk, Fiora, Reyn and Sharla are taken to the Hidden Machina Village and it is there where they meet with Dunban, Melia and Riki. They meet up with the Machina Chief, Miqol, who asks them to kill his son Egil. Later, Fiora is seen getting weaker and Linada asks Shulk if he can get a Piezoelectric Unit for her. After the item is obtained, the party heads towards Mechonis' foot. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Lower Level Landmarks * Wreckage Beach * Ulna Passage * Inlet Beach * Junks * Giant Mechon Debris * Black Wreckage * Connecting Bridge * Digit 2 Plain Upper Level Landmarks * Radiocarpea * Rotating Bulkhead * Distant Fingertip (Secret Area) Locations Lower Level Locations * Silver Wreckage * Zakt Spring * Jifum Beach * Transformer Area * 5th Pulse Zone * Power Pipe Ruins * Hidden Machina Village * Ether Light * Radiocarpea Coast * Digit 1 * Digit 1 Crevasse * Digit 2 * Digit 3 * Digit 4 * Digit 5 * Digit 5 Beach * Ether Exhaust System Mining # E of Silver Wreckage Earth #* Muscle Up IV #* Earth Cloak IV # Power Pipe Ruins Ice #* Chill Plus IV #* Auto-Atk Stealth IV # 5th Pulse Zone Earth #* Bleed Defence IV #* Physical Protect IV # E of Giant Mechon Debris Ice #* Ether Def Up IV #* Ether Protect IV # Ether Exhaust System Earth #* Muscle Up IV #* Debuff Plus IV # Digit 2 S on a platform at sea level Ice #* Ether Def Up IV #* Blaze Defence IV Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Aura Antol * Corriente Krabble * Happiness Flier * Kukukoro Flamii * Lampo Ponio * Lelepago Pterix * M35 Prototype * M37 Worker Bee Unit * M56 Prototype * M85 Meteor Artillery * M87 Prototype * Mechon M46X * Offensive Security Unit (normal) * Offensive Seeker Unit (normal) * Oros Krabble * Prado Upa * Rius Antol * Scout Unit Prototype * Tramont Wisp Quest Exclusive Enemies * Broken Mechon * Experimental M86 * Offensive Strike Unit * Offensive Hover Unit Story Exclusive Enemies * M54 Slayer Unit * M83 Predator Unit * Offensive Security Unit (story) * Offensive Seeker Unit (story) Unique Monsters * Aged Leraje * Affluent Beleth * Ancient Daedala (Post-Mechonis Core Superboss) * Evil Bathin * Powerful Eligos * Prosperous Zepar * Splendid Botis * Wicked Sallos NPCs * Bozatrox * Eiz * Eleqa * Karlos * Kazat * Mixik * Natalia * Neonik * Orkatix * Prox * Qofaria * Rakzet * Rizaka * Shilx * Theo * Voltak * Vronik * Xekit * Zarkort * Zilex Heart-to-Hearts * "Just Like Old Times" ** Shulk and Fiora - Cloudy Affinity * "A Family of Two" ** Fiora and Dunban - Heart Affinity * "A Night-Time Chat" ** Fiora and Sharla - Green Affinity * "Overcoming the Pain" ** Fiora and Melia - Heart Affinity * "Those Waiting for You" ** Shulk and Riki - Heart Affinity * "Eternal Scars" ** Dunban and Melia - Heart Affinity * "Camping Spot" ** Riki and Melia - Cloudy Affinity Collectopaedia Quests In Project X Zone 2 The Fallen Arm's Wreckage Beach is the area of the Chapter 30: Way Beyond Good And Evil in Project X Zone 2. Trivia * After the battle between Bionis and Mechonis, Egil rebuilds Mechonis' left arm, which can be seen after Mechonis reawakens. * Collectables from Sword Valley, Mechonis Field and Agniratha can be found on a platform under the village reachable only from water; after these areas become inaccessible. However, they do not spawn until a certain Machina NPC in Colony 6 is spoken to. This Machina can be found talking to a High Entia just next to a tree, near the place where Nic is found. * The Fallen Arm can be seen from Splintered Path in Colony 6, and from Kneecap Hill in Tephra Cave. Gallery Fallen Arm 2.jpg Chapter 30 - Way Beyond Good and Evil.png|Fallen Arm as a Chapter in Project X Zone 2 Category:XC1 Areas Category:Mechonis Locations Category:Fallen Arm Category:Project X Zone 2